Love Between Eras
by InuyashaFanGirl16
Summary: Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Shippo x Rin, Kagura x Kohaku and many more ships in this story, what will happen to Naraku? And where is Kikyo in all of this? And what's the deal with a fifteen year old boy x a seventeen year old wind sorceress? And two kids falling in love? Oh Touga why? Slight cuss warning here and there. It's a little run-on in the sentences.
1. The Intro: Slipped

Love Between Eras is all about how Kagome and Inuyasha were close to forgetting eachother when Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka find out Kagome's family secret known as The Bone Eaters Well, well let's just say they are about to find themselves fighting Kagome's demons...

Around one month ago after the strange disappearance of Kagome Higurashi she decided to leave Feudal Japan behind after having an intense argument with the dog demon and wolf demon Inuyasha and Koga, returning to her own era comes a great change and after being there for a month she began to forget Inuyasha, but one day she was at her school when Ayumi, Eri and Yuka from Modern Day Japan start bugging her about the guy she used to visit on the weekends when,

She let it slip...

* * *

Ayumi looked at Kagome and as if on cue, (magically all running backwards slight motion with horrified faces from Inu-series) they all backed up horrified then Yuka went up to Kagome's face. "YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ IS A DEMON FROM FEUDAL JAPAN?!" Yuka yelled. "He has got to be like, a thousand years old Kagome!" Ayumi chimed in aggressively, as for Eri she was just kinda gobsmacked and was the only one not to lash out at Kagome because she saw something cute... A fox! "Ayumi, Yuka look! It's so cute!" Eri squealed at the Fox who dashed off ahead of them and ran into Kagome's yard. "Umm..." Was Kagome's response as the three chased after the fox all the way to the family shrine, Kagome followed after them yelling. "GUYS STOP! LEAVE THAT FOX ALONE!" But then they all fell into the well with the fox as they transcended through time and ended up at the bottom of the same well with a boy who had orange hair and blue clothing with a fox tail. "Kagome! I'm so glad your back! Miroku almost gave up hope you'd come back and Sango just left one day and hasn't come back either! It feels like barely less than two days since you left us... I haven't seen hide or ear of Inuyasha and his brother since you left, and Koga's pack is still looking for you..." Said the fox-child. "Shippo calm down! I'm glad to see your still energetic as always but what I need to know is, how did you go through the well? Only me and Inuyasha are able to do that." She said calmly. "He is a demon!" Said Yuka. "A cute one at that..." Eri whispered, Ayumi was just mentally kicking Kagome with her mind when a man stood over the edge of the well. "Shippo! H-What the?! K-Kagome?!" Came the voice. "Miroku! Help us up if you don't mind?" Kagome called.

**(wait for it.)**

**(Keep waiting...)**

**(You're almost there!)**

**Comment what should happen next. Go on hit that button down there, you can do it!**

**C'mon... Please?**


	2. Sango's View?

**Actual title: ****The Village That Was In Ruins**

**Previously on, Love Between Eras...**

Love Between Eras is all about how Kagome and Inuyasha were close to forgetting eachother when Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka find out Kagome's family secret known as The Bone Eaters Well, well let's just say they are about to find themselves fighting Kagome's demons...

Around one month ago after the strange disappearance of Kagome Higurashi she decided to leave Futile Japan behind after having an intense argument with the dog demon and wolf demon Inuyasha and Koga, returning to her own era comes a great change and after being there for a month she began to forget Inuyasha, but one day she was at her school when Ayumi, Eri and Yuka from Modern Day Japan start bugging her about the guy she used to visit on the weekends when,

She let it slip...

**~~~Beginning~~~**

Ayumi looked at Kagome and as if on cue, (magically all running backwards slight motion with horrified faces from Inu-series) they all backed up horrified then Yuka went up to Kagome's face. "YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ IS A DEMON FROM FUTILE JAPAN?!" Yuka yelled. "He has got to be like, a thousand years old Kagome!" Ayumi chimed in aggressively, as for Eri she was just kinda gobsmacked and was the only one not to lash out at Kagome because she saw something cute... A fox! "Ayumi, Yuka look! It's so cute!" Eri squealed at the Fox who dashed off ahead of them and ran into Kagome's yard. "Umm..." Was Kagome's response as the three chased after the fox all the way to the family shrine, Kagome followed after them yelling. "GUYS STOP! LEAVE THAT FOX ALONE!" But then they all fell into the well with the fox as they transcended through time and ended up at the bottom of the same well with a boy who had orange hair and blue clothing with a fox tail. "Kagome! I'm so glad your back! Miroku almost gave up hope you'd come back and Sango just left one day and hasn't come back either! It feels like barely less than two days since you left us... I haven't seen hide or ear of Inuyasha and his brother since you left, and Koga's pack is still looking for you..." Said the fox-child. "Shippo calm down! I'm glad to see your still energetic as always but what I need to know is, how did you go through the well? Only me and Inuyasha are able to do that." She said calmly. "He is a demon!" Said Yuka. "A cute one at that..." Eri whispered, Ayumi was just mentally kicking Kagome with her mind when a man stood over the edge of the well. "Shippo! H-What the?! K-Kagome?!" Came the voice. "Miroku! Help us up if you don't mind?" Kagome called.

**~~~Now~~~**

*At The Village Ruins*

A woman wearing magenta, grey, and black clothing stepped into the ruins of a once respected village, a large tan and orange boomerang strapped to her back and her raven colored hair in a ponytail, the moment she stepped foot into the village she fell to her knees as her eyes clouded with tears, the little Nekomata on her shoulder jumped down and looked around the area that was closest and in sight of her companion, what they didn't know was...

Someone was watching them...

The girl heard clinking and the sound of something metallic dragging through the earth, she knew what it could possibly be, it could easily be a Kusarigama, which was a common bone sickle used by the Demon Slayers of her village, she looked up slowly into the face of a young boy about maybe 15 years old, Sango began to tear up when she saw him and Kirara made somewhat incoherent cat-like noises and jumped onto the boy's shoulder and nuzzled him. "S-S-Sango?" He whispered dropping his Kusarigama onto the ground and then Sango hugged him. "Kohaku!" She said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her brother. "Y-You're hugging me again..." He said shyly with a blush as Kirara nuzzled his cheek making her adorable noises.

**(Wait.)**

**(I said wait.)**

**(I SAID WAIT GODDAMNIT!)**

**Look I know they've been short and all but Kohaku still doesn't have his memories, his only memories are of being in the Slayer's village, meeting his sister, (from after he lost his memory) being with Kirara, and any memories he has made since having his memory erased by Onigumo aka Naraku**


	3. A Girl, an Imp, and A Demon

**Previously on, Love Between Eras...**

**Sango's View:**

*At The Village Ruins*

A woman wearing magenta, grey, and black clothing stepped into the ruins of a once respected village, a large tan and orange boomerang strapped to her back and her raven colored hair in a ponytail, the moment she stepped foot into the village she fell to her knees as her eyes clouded with tears, the little Nekomata on her shoulder jumped down and looked around the area that was closest and in sight of her companion, what they didn't know was...

Someone was watching them...

The girl heard clinking and the sound of something metallic dragging through the earth, she knew what it could possibly be, it could easily be a Kusarigama, which was a common bone sickle used by the Demon Slayers of her village, she looked up slowly into the face of a young boy about maybe 15 years old, Sango began to tear up when she saw him and Kirara made somewhat incoherent cat-like noises and jumped onto the boy's shoulder and nuzzled him. "S-S-Sango?" He whispered dropping his Kusarigama onto the ground and then Sango hugged him. "Kohaku!" She said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her brother. "Y-You're hugging me again..." He said shyly with a blush as Kirara nuzzled his cheek making her adorable noises.

**~~~Now~~~**

Somewhere off in the forest a two headed creature with reins on its snouts followed along behind a young girl with black hair and pale skin, she was skipping along followed by a muttering demon imp when the wind changed and blew into the sunset casting shadows to dapple the forest floor and leaves to land at their feet as a man with silver hair, amber eyes, pale skin, two purple marks on both cheeks, a sword in its sheath, and a white fur over his shoulders walked out of the darker part of the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon imp said running over to the dog demon's elder son who barely even spoke to either of the three, just turned toward the rising moon and began walking, the demon imp (Jaken) running after him while the girl (Rin) walked a little ways behind Sesshomaru with A-Un at her side.

They walked along silently until the moon was high into the dark night sky and the air was so cold it could give your fingers frostbite, soon the sword of heaven (Tenseiga) began to shake as the air changed suddenly when another demon launched at Lord Sesshomaru from a nearby tree, he also had silver hair but his skin was slightly tan and he bore no purple marks, his eyes a dark brown and his robes red, silver dog ears in his hair notified he two was a dog-demon but not yet fully demon for he was easily recognized as a half-demon as they could see his ears, he brandished a large white sword with fur near the end where he held it. (The Tessaiga, sword of men.) "I thought I smelled something _else_." He spat, but yet Sesshomaru didn't draw either of his swords. "What brings you so deep into the woods? I thought you would have been with the Miko again by now." The elder brother spoke. "I'm done with her Sesshomaru! I'm tired of rescuing her stupid ass every day and night!" Inuyasha spat, all was silent for a moment when Sesshomaru cracked a small smile... _'Lord Sesshomaru just smiled, trouble is close! Why can't his brother just go back to that stupid human girl and leave Lord Sesshomaru alone?!'_ Jaken thought and then the trouble started...

With a loud shout that would ring far off into the forest and probably through the nether-world the brothers attacked one another with such force Jaken had to hold onto A-Un so he wouldn't be blown away by the impact of the blow, Inuyasha let out a yell of anger as he lifted his sword up and brought it down with force as the backlash wave bolted along the ground toward Sesshomaru who leapt away and ran at his brother with his Tōkijin, a clang was heard as Tessaiga clashed against the stronger blade and it was flung into the air and scarecly missed coming down on Rin when a fast running demon grabbed the young girl by the arm and pulled her away, Inuyasha groaned internally as he glared at the wolf demon. "I don't have time to deal with you Koga!" He shouted but Sesshomaru reacted differently. "Thank you for saving her." Was his soft spoken speech as he watched Rin hug the wolf demon in a thankful way before she retrieved the sword and gave it to Lord Sesshomaru and then the battle continued.

But in the end Inuyasha ended up being thrown far back into the woods by the blue lightning strike attack that Sesshomaru used on him once before to cancel out the backlash wave, the impact on the ground wasn't nearly as bad as the command Kagome always used on him when she was mad or wanted to save his life, when his vision cleared he saw he was on the edge of a clearing and in its center was The Bone-Eaters Well, when he glanced around momentarily he saw the tail of the little fox-demon Shippo and Miroku's staff, and not to far away from the tail connected to the little fox boy was a group of _four_ girls wearing uniforms like the one Kagome wore, then the fourth girl glanced around and her brown eyes landed on him. "Inu-Yasha?..." Came the soft angelic voice of his Kagome, she had jumped to her feet and ran over to him and practically threw herself on him as she captured him in a hug, the other girls just stared at the pair while shooting Inuyasha scary glares.


	4. A Miko and a Demon

**Last time on, Love Between Eras...**

Somewhere off in the forest a two headed creature with reins on its snouts followed along behind a young girl with black hair and pale skin, she was skipping along followed by a muttering demon imp when the wind changed and blew into the sunset casting shadows to dapple the forest floor and leaves to land at their feet as a man with silver hair, amber eyes, pale skin, two purple marks on both cheeks, a sword in its sheath, and a white fur over his shoulders walked out of the darker part of the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon imp said running over to the dog demon's elder son who barely even spoke to either of the three, just turned toward the rising moon and began walking, the demon imp (Jaken) running after him while the girl (Rin) walked a little ways behind Sesshomaru with A-Un at her side.

They walked along silently until the moon was high into the dark night sky and the air was so cold it could give your fingers frostbite, soon the sword of heaven (Tenseiga) began to shake as the air changed suddenly when another demon launched at Lord Sesshomaru from a nearby tree, he also had silver hair but his skin was slightly tan and he bore no purple marks, his eyes a dark brown and his robes red, silver dog ears in his hair notified he two was a dog-demon but not yet fully demon for he was easily recognized as a half-demon as they could see his ears, he brandished a large white sword with fur near the end where he held it. (The Tessaiga, sword of men.) "I thought I smelled something _else_." He spat, but yet Sesshomaru didn't draw either of his swords. "What brings you so deep into the woods? I thought you would have been with the Miko again by now." The elder brother spoke. "I'm done with her Sesshomaru! I'm tired of rescuing her stupid ass every day and night!" Inuyasha spat, all was silent for a moment when Sesshomaru cracked a small smile... _'Lord Sesshomaru just smiled, trouble is close! Why can't his brother just go back to that stupid human girl and leave Lord Sesshomaru alone?!'_ Jaken thought and then the trouble started...

With a loud shout that would ring far off into the forest and probably through the nether-world the brothers attacked one another with such force Jaken had to hold onto A-Un so he wouldn't be blown away by the impact of the blow, Inuyasha let out a yell of anger as he lifted his sword up and brought it down with force as the backlash wave bolted along the ground toward Sesshomaru who leapt away and ran at his brother with his Tōkijin, a clang was heard as Tessaiga clashed against the stronger blade and it was flung into the air and scarecly missed coming down on Rin when a fast running demon grabbed the young girl by the arm and pulled her away, Inuyasha groaned internally as he glared at the wolf demon. "I don't have time to deal with you Koga!" He shouted but Sesshomaru reacted differently. "Thank you for saving her." Was his soft spoken speech as he watched Rin hug the wolf demon in a thankful way before she retrieved the sword and gave it to Lord Sesshomaru and then the battle continued.

But in the end Inuyasha ended up being thrown far back into the woods by the blue lightning strike attack that Sesshomaru used on him once before to cancel out the backlash wave, the impact on the ground wasn't nearly as bad as the command Kagome always used on him when she was mad or wanted to save his life, when his vision cleared he saw he was on the edge of a clearing and in its center was The Bone-Eaters Well, when he glanced around momentarily he saw the tail of the little fox-demon Shippo and Miroku's staff, and not to far away from the tail connected to the little fox boy was a group of _four_ girls wearing uniforms like the one Kagome wore, then the fourth girl glanced around and her brown eyes landed on him. "Inu-Yasha?..." Came the soft angelic voice of his Kagome, she had jumped to her feet and ran over to him and practically threw herself on him as she captured him in a hug, the other girls just stared at the pair while shooting Inuyasha scary glares.

**~~~Now~~~**

The first girl (Ayumi) walked over to Inuyasha and dragged him away from Kagome and Yuka grabbed Kagome by the arms. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" Yuka asked worriedly seeing Kagome's love struck gaze at the haynu. "Stay away from Kagome you, you, you perverted jerk!" Ayumi said angrily but was about to hit him when suddenly she was whacked over the head with a staff by a man in robes. "Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha grunted pushing the unconscious Ayumi off himself, Eri was just mentally freaking out but rather decided to just say nothing to upset anyone, Yuka on the other hand was glaring at Miroku when Kagome started shaking, Yuka got confused as to why she was shaking so badly when Kagome broke down into tears and sank to the ground after Yuka let her go to ponder, everyone just stared in surprise, well except Inuyasha who ran over and hugged Kagome tight but didn't say a word of apology.

As for Miroku he was sitting on the ground with Eri and Shippo watching all this. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Eri finally spoke glancing at the monk and kitsune fox child. "I'm not sure." Was the solemn answer from Miroku. "She really missed Inuyasha, the last time she was here Koga and Inuyasha were fighting about the whole Koga trying to make Kagome his woman thing, and then she yelled at them for being stupid and jerks and then she left." Shippo said glancing up at Eri who was frowning. "When she first told us about him back when, she said he was a self centered jerk and we were all so confused as to why she liked him, but now I see why." Eri murmured softly as Kagome started crying her heart out to Inuyasha. "Hey Mutt-Face! Hands off my woman!" Miroku and Shippo both groaned. "Not again..." Miroku sighed as a man with black hair and brown tail ran into the clearing and tried to hit Inuyasha but then stopped when he saw Kagome crying, now he was pissed. "What did you do to her mutt-face?!" He asked in an angry tone and the Inu Haynu only rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything Koga." He spat, but as Kagome was crying she said something that had everyone's jaws dropping. "I missed you so much! I couldn't stop thinking about you when I tried so hard to forget you! Inuyasha I love you!" And Koga fainted along with Yuka who fell into the well along with a now very confused Ayumi, they hit the bottom of the well with a thud when the world around them turned to galaxy once more and they found themselves back in Modern Japan.

Back in Futile Japan Kagome and Inuyasha sat together hugging along with Eri, Miroku, and Shippo, Miroku was actually able to resist touching Eri's butt fearing Inuyasha would notice.


	5. Sango And Kohaku: Reunited & Pain

**Previously on, Love Between Eras...**

**Sango's View:**

A woman wearing magenta, grey, and black clothing stepped into the ruins of a once respected village, a large tan and orange boomerang strapped to her back and her raven colored hair in a ponytail, the moment she stepped foot into the village she fell to her knees as her eyes clouded with tears, the little Nekomata on her shoulder jumped down and looked around the area that was closest and in sight of her companion, what they didn't know was...

Someone was watching them...

The girl heard clinking and the sound of something metallic dragging through the earth, she knew what it could possibly be, it could easily be a Kusarigama, which was a common bone sickle used by the Demon Slayers of her village, she looked up slowly into the face of a young boy about maybe 15 years old, Sango began to tear up when she saw him and Kirara made somewhat incoherent cat-like noises and jumped onto the boy's shoulder and nuzzled him. "S-S-Sango?" He whispered dropping his Kusarigama onto the ground and then Sango hugged him. "Kohaku!" She said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her brother. "Y-You're hugging me again..." He said shyly with a blush as Kirara nuzzled his cheek making her adorable noises.

* * *

Kohaku glanced at the girl hugging him and blushed some more, Sango was crying with a smile on her face as she hugged her lost brother when she saw someone in the shadows nearby, her eyes turned to an expression of anger when she saw Kagura Of The Wind watching her and Kohaku holding her usual weapon of choice which happened to be a fan in front of her face.

Kagura just laughed softly with a smile. "This is all just some trick isn't it?..." Sango asked staring sadly at Kagura and then just holding her brother close. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall for another one of Naraku's tricks but I keep falling for them!..." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "Just because I'm part of Naraku doesn't mean I don't always listen to him." She said in annoyance glaring at Sango but her expression wasn't as angry, if anything she looked like she was slowly dying on the inside, she turned to Kohaku. "Kohaku do me a favor... Never forget me or Sango, never forget your sister, don't forget them..." Kagura said with a hand on his shoulder before turning back towards the shadows and limping towards the darkness leaving bloody footprints on the ground behind her along with drops of blood, Sango looked at Kohaku's shoulder and saw more blood but when she wiped it off there was no wound. "Oh Kohaku, I'm sorry for you and Kagura, she was probably like a sister to you, or Kikyo forbid, a mother figure..." Sango said as she saw tears in her kid-brother's eyes. "Kagura!" He cried out, they waited for two minutes before they went to look for her.

It was near the graves where the slayers had been buried when they found Kagura's still body, Kohaku sunk to his knees and cried into Sango's shoulder who held him sorrowfully as she stared at Kagura. "Kohaku she's not dead yet, she's still breathing. We can save her, I won't let her leave you, I hate seeing you so hurt and sad..." Sango said and then cursed herself and whispered apology to Inuyasha for taking the jewel shard, she let go of her brother and walked over to Kagura moving part of the clothing on Kagura's shoulder out of the way and pushing the shard into her shoulder. "Now we wait..." Sango whispered. "W-What are you doing to Kagura?" Kohaku asked in a curious but sad tone to Sango. "This is what Naraku did to keep me alive or strong back when..." Kohaku heard the hesitance in her voice. "When what?" He asked looking at her. "When Naraku lured my family and members of this village to their deaths along with me and my brother, you remind me of him greatly but his memories are different from yours." She now had tears falling from her cheeks as she admitted that Kohaku would never remember her, then suddenly something moved behind them or should we (aka I The Great Narrator~Senpai,) say someone?

**(One moment.)**

**(No school today.)**

**(I'm bored.)**

**Don't hurt me, it's a cliffhanger**


	6. His Miko

**Last time on, Love Between Eras...**

The first girl (Ayumi) walked over to Inuyasha and dragged him away from Kagome and Yuka grabbed Kagome by the arms. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" Yuka asked worriedly seeing Kagome's lovestruck gaze at the haynu. "Stay away from Kagome you, you, you perverted jerk!" Ayumi said angrily but was about to hit him when suddenly she was whacked over the head with a staff by a man in robes. "Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha grunted pushing the unconscious Ayumi off himself, Eri was just mentally freaking out but rather decided to just say nothing to upset anyone, Yuka on the other hand was glaring at Miroku when Kagome started shaking, Yuka got confused as to why she was shaking so badly when Kagome broke down into tears and sank to the ground after Yuka let her go to ponder, everyone just stared in surprise, well except Inuyasha who ran over and hugged Kagome tight but didn't say a word of apology.

As for Miroku he was sitting on the ground with Eri and Shippo watching all this. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Eri finally spoke glancing at the monk and kitsune fox child. "I'm not sure." Was the solemn answer from Miroku. "She really missed Inuyasha, the last time she was here Koga and Inuyasha were fighting about the whole Koga trying to make Kagome his woman thing, and then she yelled at them for being stupid and jerks and then she left." Shippo said glancing up at Eri who was frowning. "When she first told us about him back when, she said he was a self centered jerk and we were all so confused as to why she liked him, but now I see why." Eri murmured softly as Kagome started crying her heart out to Inuyasha. "Hey Mutt-Face! Hands off my woman!" Miroku and Shippo both groaned. "Not again..." Miroku sighed as a man with black hair and brown tail ran into the clearing and tried to hit Inuyasha but then stopped when he saw Kagome crying, now he was pissed. "What did you do to her mutt-face?!" He asked in an angry tone and the Inu Haynu only rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything Koga." He spat, but as Kagome was crying she said something that had everyone's jaws dropping. "I missed you so much! I couldn't stop thinking about you when I tried so hard to forget you! Inuyasha I love you!" And Koga fainted along with Yuka who fell into the well along with a now very confused Ayumi, they hit the bottom of the well with a thud when the world around them turned to galaxy once more and they found themselves back in Modern Japan.

Back in Feudal Japan Kagome and Inuyasha sat together hugging along with Eri, Miroku, and Shippo, Miroku was actually able to resist touching Eri's butt fearing Inuyasha would notice.

* * *

Kagome began to calm down after a few minutes enough to hear the words Inuyasha spoke to only her. "I love you Kagome... Never forget that..." He whispered making her blush pinkish red, Miroku and Eri noticed this and Eri giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped defensively. "Oh nothing, I've just never seen Kagome blush like that unless she was talking about you." She said before walking away from the group and down into the well. "We're all together again." Shippo said smiling. "Not necessarily Shippo, Sango's still missing." Miroku spoke in his lighthearted but very letchered way, Kagome looked sad as she stared at the sky which was slowly turning bright. "I wonder if Sango can see the stars..." She whispered.

In Inuyasha's mind all he could think about was Kagome, his one and only Kagome, he couldn't picture or see himself with anyone else not even Kikyo, he had learned from his mother that love could be anything from sibling rivalry, to marriage with another being, he always wondered where Sesshomaru's mother was or if his dad had gone to hell with the samurai Takemado, but right now his thoughts were focused on his beautiful Miko, he embraced her as if she'd been gone for a thousand years, she was tense now as Koga was waking up.

When Kagome saw Koga stirring in his faintedness she became tense, for reasons unknown she was shaking so badly that you could actually see her worry and fear in every shake, Inuyasha held her close and growled at Koga in a defensive way and when he was much more awake Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to himself with her chest pressed against his and her back to Koga. "Let her go mutt-face!" Koga snapped. "No. She's my woman now." And everyone had funny but very stupid lookin' expressions on their faces, except for Kagome and Inuyasha of course.


	7. What! Koga's View

Previously on, Love Between Eras...

Kagome began to calm down after a few minutes enough to hear the words Inuyasha spoke to only her. "I love you Kagome... Never forget that..." He whispered making her blush pinkish red, Miroku and Eri noticed this and Eri giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped defensively. "Oh nothing, I've just never seen Kagome blush like that unless she was talking about you." She said before walking away from the group and down into the well. "We're all together again." Shippo said smiling. "Not necessarily Shippo, Sango's still missing." Miroku spoke in his lighthearted but very letchered way, Kagome looked sad as she stared at the sky which was slowly turning bright. "I wonder if Sango can see the stars..." She whispered.

In Inuyasha's mind all he could think about was Kagome, his one and only Kagome, he couldn't picture or see himself with anyone else not even Kikyo, he had learned from his mother that love could be anything from sibling rivalry, to marriage with another being, he always wondered where Sesshomaru's mother was or if his dad had gone to hell with the samurai Takemado, but right now his thoughts were focused on his beautiful Miko, he embraced her as if she'd been gone for a thousand years, she was tense now as Koga was waking up.

When Kagome saw Koga stirring in his faintedness she became tense, for reasons unknown she was shaking so badly that you could actually see her worry and fear in every shake, Inuyasha held her close and growled at Koga in a defensive way and when he was much more awake Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to himself with her chest pressed against his and her back to Koga. "Let her go mutt-face!" Koga snapped. "No. She's my woman now." And everyone had funny but very stupid lookin' expressions on their faces, except for Kagome and Inuyasha of course.

~~Now in Koga's View~~

Koga began to sputter after hearing what Inuyasha just said. "W-WHAT? Kagome tell me this isn't true!" He demanded an answer. "... It's true..." That's all she said before she ran to hide behind Miroku knowing what was coming next... And she was right as they started beating the shit out of eachother, Shippo whimpered and held onto Kagome who was looking away, Miroku held his staff in a defensive position in case the brawling demons got to close and in which they did as Kagome let out a blood curling scream when Koga hit her instead of Inuyasha, the boys stopped brawling when she screamed. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whimpered like a puppy and held her, Koga sat on the ground looking defeated realizing he hurt Kagome, not Inuyasha, _him._ He did it, he hurt Kagome... He turned and ran off because he couldn't deal with himself.

Koga just kept running, he had to get away from Kagome and Inuyasha, he couldn't believe what he just heard, his Kagome belonged to his biggest rival! "Inuyasha you are going to pay dearly for what you have done." Koga seethed quietly as he walked home alone.


	8. Always Here: Sango & Kohaku

**Welcome back!~**

**Last time on, Love Between Eras, for Sango and Kohaku...**

Kohaku glanced at the girl hugging him and blushed some more, Sango was crying with a smile on her face as she hugged her lost brother when she saw someone in the shadows nearby, her eyes turned to an expression of anger when she saw Kagura Of The Wind watching her and Haku holding her usual weapon of choice which happened to be a fan in front of her face.

Kagura just laughed softly with a smile. "This is all just some trick isn't it?..." Sango asked staring sadly at Kagura and then just holding her brother close. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall for another one of Naraku's tricks but I keep falling for them!..." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "Just because I'm part of Naraku doesn't mean I don't always listen to him." She said in annoyance glaring at Sango but her expression wasn't as angry, if anything she looked like she was slowly dying on the inside, she turned to Kohaku. "Kohaku do me a favor... Never forget me or Sango, never forget your sister, don't forget them..." Kagura said with a hand on his shoulder before turning back towards the shadows and limping towards the darkness leaving bloody footprints on the ground behind her along with drops of blood, Sango looked at Kohaku's shoulder and saw more blood but when she wiped it off there was no wound. "Oh Kohaku, I'm sorry for you and Kagura, she was probably like a sister to you, or Kikyo forbid, a mother figure..." Sango said as she saw tears in her kid-another's eyes. "Kagura!" He cried out, they waited for two minutes before they went to look for her.

It was near the graves where the slayers had been buried when they found Kagura's still body, Kohaku sunk to his knees and cried into Sango's shoulder who held him sorrowfully as she stared at Kagura. "Kohaku she's not dead yet, she's still breathing. We can save her, I won't let her leave you, I hate seeing you so hurt and sad..." Sango said and then cursed herself and whispered apology to Inuyasha for taking the jewel shard, she let go of her brother and walked over to Kagura moving part of the clothing on Kagura's shoulder out of the way and pushing the shard into her shoulder. "Now we wait..." Sango whispered. "W-What are you doing to Kagura?" Kohaku asked in a curious but sad tone to Sango. "This is what Naraku did to keep me alive or strong back when..." Kohaku heard the hesitance in her voice. "When what?" He asked looking at her. "When Naraku lured my family and members of this village to their deaths along with me and my brother, you remind me of him greatly but his memories are different from yours." She now had tears falling from her cheeks as she admitted that Kohaku would never remember her, then suddenly something moved behind them or should we (aka I The Great Narrator~Senpai,) say someone?

* * *

Sango pulled something out of her small bag. "Sorry Inuyasha, Kagome..." She whispered and placed the shard of the Shikon Jewel into the wound on Kagura's back, Kohaku suddenly grabbed her arm and was now mildly shaking. "S-Sango." He whispered. "Yes Kohaku?" She asked and turned to look at him but she also saw someone _else_. "Hello Sango." Came the voice of Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" Sango seethed. "That is Kagura, one of Naraku's allies, is she not?" He asked. "Can't you see she is dying?! Any self respecting person or demon would show her the mercy she deserves!" Sango argued, Kohaku wanted to help but he had no helpful arguments, he only sat next to Kagura sadly, she was only two years older than he was and he had grown attached to her when he was living with her on the run from her 'dad' Naraku who wanted to somehow kill him.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly. "Alright, but if she wakes up and she attacks you remember this. I could have helped you." He said and then he left, Kohaku heard the nice-lady sigh defeatedly and then he watched her stand and start collecting pieces of the destroyed buildings and start to make a fire, he heard something move behind him and when he glanced over he was looking into the eyes of the Wind Sorceress. "K-Kagura?" He asked quietly and she nodded slowly but very tired, his hand on her cheek and then her eyes closed again. "Kagura? K-Kagura? Kagura?! KAGURA! Kagura wake up!" Kohaku said with tears in his eyes, Sango ran over and sighed. "Kohaku calm down she's only sleeping, let's finish setting up camp inside the less destroyed house and bring her there..." Sango laughed softly. _'Oh Miroku... I miss you...'_


End file.
